Blog użytkownika:Raixo/Shingeki no Kyojin
Rozdział I Niewolnictwo... Był ranek, godzina około 10. W pierwszym Murze, w okolicach Shiganshiny jak zwykle o tej porze wyprowadzało się niewolników na handel. Ci co mieli niewolników mogli dogodniej żyć - sprzedaż takich dawała dość dużo pieniędzy, za które można było kupić jedzenie, którego w tamtych czasach było na prawdę mało. Uwolnić można się było tylko w jeden sposób. Zabić jednego z Tytanów. Czyli wielkich stworów, którzy byli silniejsi od ludzi i przyczynili się do częściowego ich wymarcia. Większość niewolników to były dzieci - w średnim wieku. Pewnego dnia, jeden z handlarzy wyprowadzający niewolników, zauważył w kącie jednego z domów dziecko. Wyglądało na porzucone, lecz najdziwniejsze było to, że miało "opatrunek" na jednym oku. Lecz handlarza to nie interesowało. Tylko od razu przygarnął dziecko do swoich niewolników... Przez kilka lat dziecko dorastało jako zwykły, niczym nie wyróżniający się niewolnik. Lecz spotkanie jednej osoby całkowicie odmieniło jego życie... - Chociaż robię to wiele razy, nadal się do tego nie przyzwyczaiłem... - Powiedział chłopiec przenosząc jakieś kamienie. - Cześć, niewolniku. - Powiedział chłopiec obok niego. - Sam jesteś niewolnikiem więc... - Odparł chłopiec. - Nie wnikajmy w szczegóły... Więc... Jak się nazywasz? - Zapytał chłopiec. - V-Vaoru Raizen... - Wyjąkał chłopiec, poprawiając swój opatrunek na oku. - O, miło mi. Ja jestem Mentalix. - Powiedział. - Co za dziwne imię... - Powiedział Vaoru. - Ta... Dobra, no więc... Nie chciałbyś się stąd wydostać? - Zapytał Mentalix. - No... Chciałbym... Tylko to nie takie proste... - Powiedział Vaoru. - Tak, wiem. Trzeba zabić Tytana... Ale jest idealna okazja na to! - Krzyknął Mentalix tak, że wszyscy niewolnicy go usłyszeli. - Ciszej mów... - Powiedział Vaoru. - Dobra, dobra... - Powiedział z oburzeniem Mentalix. Vaoru i on gadali tak dobre kilka minut, lecz zbyt się zagadali i zapomnieli o swojej pracy, którą mieli wykonać... - A CO TU SIĘ WYRABIA!? POGADUSZKI!? - Krzyknął handlarz niewolników, po czym zaczął bić obydwu. Zaczynając ciosami w brzuch a kończąc na kopnięciach w twarz. - A...ła... - Wyjąkał Mentalix. - Nie wiem czy wiesz ale... Podobno Tytani próbują przejść przez Mur... To doskonała okazja by się wydostać z tych rządów głupich handlarzy. - Wyszeptał Mentalix do Vaoru. - Hoh!? - Krzyknął Vaoru. - No... Tak... A, że się tak zapytam... Ile lat już jesteś niewolnikiem? - Zapytał się Mentalix. - Jestem niewolnikiem od... - Miał odpowiedzieć Vaoru, lecz odpowiedź przerwał nagły atak Tytana na kopalnie. Wszyscy zaczęli uciekać. W tym też Vaoru i Mentalix. Wyszli w ostatniej chwili, ponieważ kopalnia prawie się zawaliła. - Było blisko! - Krzyknął Vaoru. - No... Ale musimy się już zwijać... - Powiedział Mentalix patrząc się w górę, gdzie Tytan przygotowywał się by ich zmiażdżyć. Obaj zaczęli uciekać, aż wpadli w "ślepy zaułek" . A mianowicie Tytani ich otoczyli. - Co teraz zrobimy!? - Wykrzyknął Mentalix. - Tam! Jest uliczka! Uciekajmy! - Krzyknął Vaoru wskazując jedną, małą wąską uliczkę która była po lewo. - Nie zdążymy! Prędzej zostaniemy zabici! - Wykrzyknął Mentalix. Gdy Tytan rozmachnął się i pokierował pięścią w stronę Vaoru i Mentalixa. - Już po nas! - Krzyknął Vaoru. Gdy w ostatniej chwili jeden ze Zwiadowców* odepchnął ich i został zmiażdżony i zabity, krew się rozbryzgała wszędzie a po ciele nie zostało ani śladu, tylko właśnie krew wolno spływała z domów i budynków. Lecz ręka Tytana zachaczyła o kajdany na rękach i nogach Vaoru i Mentalixa, tym samym przerywając łańcuchy. - A-Ale dlaczego!? - Wykrzyknął Vaoru, ale Mentalix go szybko złapał i uciekł w uliczkę, ponieważ drugi Tytan szykował się już do ataku. - Dobra! Otrząchnij się! Musimy uciekać! - Wykrzyknął Mentalix, ale Vaoru nadal nie mógł pojąc dlaczego się dla niego poświęcił. - Zostanę Zwiadowcą! - Wykrzyknął nagle. - Co!? Ty chyba na głowę upadłeś! - Również krzyknął Mentalix. - Nie! Zostanę Zwiadowcą! Mają szlachetne serce i ryzykują życiem nawet dla niewolników! Gdy zostanę Zwiadowcą udowodnie, że ludzie nie są słabi i powybijam wszystkie ścierwa! - Krzyknął znów Vaoru. - Chyba to wziął na poważnie... No cóż... - Powiedział sam do siebie Mentalix, wychodząc razem z Vaoru z wąskiej uliczki. Od razu po prawo było dwóch Tytanów. Więc Vaoru i Mentalix zaczęli uciekać w lewo, a Tytani biegli za nimi. - Długo tak nie wytrzymamy! - Krzyknął zmęczony już Mentalix. - Już nie długo! Tam są Zwiadowcy! - Krzyknął Vaoru z uradowaniem. Gdy obaj dotarli i schowali się na Zwiadowcami, ci ledwo co się ruszyli a już zostali zabici w jednym ułamku sekundy. Vaoru i Mentalix nic nie zauważyli... Tylko poczuli spływającą tych Zwiadowców krew na swych twarzach... - A-A-Ale... - Wyjąkał Vaoru, dotykając swojej twarzy dłonią, na której ujrzał krew tamtych Zwiadowców, potem spojrzał na Tytanów którzy patrzyli się na nich z dziwnym uśmiechem. Vaoru pod wpływem gniewu szybko chwycił za jeden z dwóch mieczy - czyli jedyne pozostałości po zmarłych Zwiadowcach i wszedł szybko na budynek. Mentalix nie miał wyboru - również musiał ratować swoje życie i chwycił za drugi miecz i wspiął się na drugi budynek. Obaj po tych budynkach biegli. Gdy nagle jeden z Tytanów się zamachnął i uderzył w budynek na którym był biegnący Vaoru. Lecz ten przeskoczył rękę Tytana i wybił się w powietrze. A następnie przeciął kark Tytana mieczem - czyli ich słaby punkt. Jeden Tytan padł na ziemię, za to drugi nadal się trzymał i próbował złapać Mentalixa stojącego na budynku. - Skacz! Teraz! - Krzyknął Vaoru do Mentalixa, a ten skoczył w kierunku Vaoru, a ten wybił Mentalixa za pomocą swoich rąk. Tytan próbował uchwycić prawą ręką Mentalixa - nie udało się, ten przeleciał między palcem środkowym a palcem serdecznym Tytana. Tytan nie poddawał się i tym razem spróbował uchwycić Mentalixa ale lewą ręką, znów się nie udało. Bo Mentalix przeleciał znów między palcami Tytana. Lecz tym razem między palcem wskazującym a palcem środkowym. Tytan spróbował skorzystać z ostatniej deski ratunku - zjeść lecącego Mentalixa w powietrzu. Ostatecznie Tytanowi się nie udało. Mentalix wylądował na nosie Tytana i pobiegł po jego twarzy, by na końcu wybić się od jego głowy. Po przeskoczeniu nad Tytanem Mentalix wykonał piruet w powietrzu i przeciął Tytana, zjeżdżając po nim Mieczem trafiając między innymi na kark Tytana, a ten padł na ziemię. - Brawo! Ale... To jeszcze nie koniec... - Powiedział Vaoru do Mentalixa z budynku po prawo. Wnet Mentalix wspiął się na budynek po lewo i obaj znów zaczęli biec w kierunku Tytana trochę wyższego niż tamte. Gdy już byli przy nim Tytan się trochę zdezorientował. Nie wiedział kogo zabić. Więc jedną pięścią próbował uderzyć Vaoru po prawo a drugą Mentalixa po lewo. Obaj uskoczyli lecąc w kierunku słabego punktu Tytana. Vaoru podczas lotu przybił piątkę z Mentalixem i obaj przecięli Tytanowi kark. Tym samym Vaoru który był na budynku po prawej stronie wylądował na budynku po lewo a Mentalix wylądował na budynku po prawo. Obaj kiwnęli głową, wzięli głęboki wdech i ruszyli na jeszcze większego Tytana. Który się... Wyróżniał. Wyglądało jakby posiadał inteligencję. Przynajmniej w najmniejszym stopniu. Inne Tytany takowej inteligencji nie posiadały... - Zostaw go mnie! - Krzyknął pewien siebie Mentalix, wybijając się z budynku prosto na Tytana, a ten odskoczył i stworzył uderzeniem stopą wielki krater, którego dna nie było widać. - Cholera! Co za naiwniak! - Krzyknął Vaoru, i zeskoczył z budynku szybko biegnąc w stronę krateru do którego spadał Mentalix. Gdy już to zrobił w ostatniej chwili podał mu resztki swojego łańcucha z kajdan a Mentalix się ich chwycił. - O nie! Długo to tak... N-Nie w-wytrzyma.. - Powiedział Vaoru, gdy zardzewiały łańcuch nagle pękł a Mentalix skierował się ku dnie krateru, lecz w ostatniej chwili rzucił Vaoru swój miecz a ten go złapał. - Nieeee!!!! - Wykrzyczał Vaoru. Nagle się spojrzał się na Tytana ze wściekłością ściskając miecze tak mocno w swoich dłoniach, że zaczęła lecieć z nich krew. - Zapłacisz mi za to... - Powiedział Vaoru, plując śliną na ziemię, biegnąc po ścianie jednego z domów omijając tym samym krater, i zaczął biec w stronę Tytana. Ten chciał zmiażdżyć Vaoru swoją ręką lecz ten zrobił wślizg pod nogami Tytana przez który znalazł się za nim. Lecz Tytan szybko się odwrócił i zamachnął się w strone Vaoru niszcząc wszystkie budynki w okół przy okazji. Ale Vaoru wykonał przewrót w tył i uniknął silnego ataku Tytana. Lecz ten zrobił to samo ale drugą ręką, wtedy kiedy druga ręka na niego leciała z zamiarem ataku... Chwycił się jej a potem wybił się w powietrze, rzucił jeden miecz w Tytana a ten się wbił i kiedy spadał chwycił się miecza. Potem zrobił wspinaczkę z mieczy po ciele Tytana, lecz ten pokierował rękę na swoje plecy tam gdzie był Vaoru. Ten spostrzegł atak i ustał nagle na mieczu, rzucając drugi, wyskakując z pierwszego i łapiąc się tego drugiego. A ręka Tytana wbiła się w miecz z którego Vaoru się wybił. Ale Vaoru nie mógł kontynuować wspinaczki bez drugiego miecza... Ale nawet nie spostrzegł, że był już przy karku... - Teraz oddam Ci za Mentalixa, Tytanowa mendo! - Wykrzyknął wbijając mocno miecz. Na koniec zszedł z Tytana, który upadł na ziemię, ale zaraz potem zemdlał. A obudził się w zupełnie nie znanym domu. - G-Gdzie... Ja... jestem? - Powiedział, budząc się na łóżku, nagle przyszła jakaś dziewczyna. - K-Kim Ty jesteś? - Zapytał się Vaoru nieznajomej. - Ja? A... Tak... No... Od dzisiaj Twoją przybraną siostrą... - Powiedziała, a Vaoru się jej przyjrzał. Wyglądała jakby była w mniej więcej jego wieku. - Jak to!? Przecież ja jestem niewolnikiem! - Wykrzyknął. - Już nie. Zabiłeś Tytana. A nawet nie jednego! Zapomniałeś? - Zapytała się przybrana siostra Vaoru. - No tak... A tak w ogóle to jak masz na imię? - Zapytał się jej. - Mam na imię Yui. Yui Saluja. A od teraz jesteś członkiem naszej rodziny... - Przedstawiła się dziewczyna. Zwiadowcy* - Oddział "Niebieskich" których herbem są skrzydła. Są główną jednostką walczącą z Tytanami. (Tak wiem, że trochę "nasrane dialogiem" ale cóż... I prosiłbym o szczegółowe, długie komentarze a nie coś typu: "fajne" "głupie" itd.) Rozdział II Przeżyć w lochach... Gdy Vaoru pokonał Odmieńca, czyli Tytana który posiada inteligencję chociaż w najmniejszym stopniu, uwolnił się ze swojego niewolnictwa, lecz podczas walki kiedy Mentalix wpadł do krateru, były niewolnik myślał, że ten umarł... Ale się mylił... Mentalix tak na prawdę spadł do wody, a gdy wypłynął z niej wziął jedyną jaka tam była pochodnię i ruszył przed siebie. Spostrzegł, że znajdował się w lochach. Ale nie miał jak wyjść z tak głębokiego krateru, więc nie pozostało mu nic innego jak poszukać innego wyjścia. Rozglądał się w okół, gdzie były różne cele a w nich dużo zgniłych trupów, przez całą wędrówkę towarzyszył mu strach, nigdy nie wiadomo co w takich lochach może się znaleźć... Pochodnia mu powoli już gasła, więc Mentalix coraz szybciej szedł, coraz bardziej pole widoczności mu się ograniczało, gdy nagle usłyszał dziwny dźwięk. Strach mu coraz bardziej dokuczał ale dalej szedł przed siebie. Gdy w końcu usłyszał dziwny dźwięk za sobą, ciekawość mu nie pozwoliła wytrzymać i się odwrócił, prosto przed jego oczyma pojawił się trup, który spadł nie dawno z sufitu, chłopiec się bardzo przestraszył i upuścił pochodnię która się zgasiła... - No pięknie! I co ja teraz zrobię! - Krzyknął. Tak, że echo rozniosło się po całych lochach, następnie usiadł. A po chwili usłyszał znów dziwnie dźwięki, dochodzące z jego prawej strony, chociaż wiedział, że nic mu to nie da to jednak się odruchowo odwrócił w kierunku "źródła" dźwięków. Według niego nie brzmiały one na Tytana, zbyt ciche. Wyglądało na to, że to człowiek. Po chwili, ciemność się trochę rozjaśniła a na ścianie pojawił się wielki cień. - A może jednak to Tytan!? - Krzyknął, zrywając się na nogi. - Ale... Nie... To nielogiczne... - Powiedział, po czym podszedł do źródła światła ze strachem, nagle z kąta ukazała się mu postać dziewczyny która niosła świeczkę na talerzyku. Miała brązowe długie włosy i brązowe oczy. - Wow! Co mnie straszysz! - Krzyknęła dziewczyna prawie upuszczając świeczkę. - Oh, przepraszam... - Powiedział chłopiec. - Ok, ok... W każdym bądź razie... Co Ty tu robisz? - Zapytała się dziewczyna. - Długo by opowiadać... - Odparł Mentalix. - A jak masz na imię? - Zapytała się ponownie. - Mentalix, a Ty? - Powiedział. - Ja nazywam się Alex... - Powiedziała, po czym ruszyła przed siebie, zostawiając Mentalixa w tyle. - Nie idziesz? - Zapytała się Alex. - A! Tak, tak! Już! - Odkrzyknął, po czym ruszył, obaj szli tak kilka minut, mijając różne cele z więźniami, co prawda już zmarłymi. - A, że się tak spytam, po czym masz te... - Chciała się spytać dziewczyna, ale Mentalix jej nagle przerwał. - Czekaj chwilę. - Powiedział, po czym otworzył jedną z krat w której był zmarły członek Oddziału Stacjonarnego* który trzymał dwa miecze, a obok miał w połowie złamany trzeci miecz. - O! To się przyda! - Powiedziała Alex, po czym wyciągnęła jeden miecz, a Mentalix wziął drugi, i schował jeszcze sobie ten "kawałek" trzeciego. - Po co bierzesz ten mały kawałek Miecza? - Zapytała się Alex. - Jestem pewien, że się do czegoś przyda. - Powiedział chłopak, po czym obaj wyszli z celi i ruszyli dalej rozmawiając przy tym. Po krótkiej podróży, nie spostrzegli kiedy a obaj znajdowali się w "większej części" lochów. - Czy Ty też czujesz... Jakby coś za Tobą było?... - Zapytał się Mentalix. - Ta... - Odpowiedziała mu dziewczyna po czym obaj się odwrócili, i ujrzeli tam Tytana, niczym się nie wyróżniającym cztero metrowca. (Przykładowy wygląd Tytana: KLIK! Wcześniej nie podawałem więc teraz daje xd) - O-oł... - Powiedział lekko Mentalix, po czym Tytan ścisnął rękę w pięść, uniósł ją ku górze i następnie z wielką siłą uderzył nią w ziemię tak, by zgniotło Alex i Mentalixa. Lecz Ci odskoczyli przez atakiem, ale ledwo. Prawie lewa noga Mentalixa została zgnieciona. - Było blisko... - Powiedział, po czym Alex spojrzała się w górę, rzuciła tam swoim mieczem który "przyczepił" się do sufitu, na następnie skoczyła w stronę Mentalixa, upuszczając tym samym świeczkę, ale na szczęście wokół były pochodnie. a ten podążając za instynktem wyrzucił Alex w powietrze, ta leciała w kierunku swojego Miecza. A gdy go w końcu złapała, jakoś się na nim rozhuśtała i uderzyła z nóg Tytana w twarz, wyskakując i wyciągając miecz z sufitu, potem wylądowała na głowie Tytana, wybiła się z niej i nagle skierowała miecz ku dole by wyprowadzić atak, i spadając kręciła się wokół własnej osi, by w końcu w pięknym stylu wbić miecz w kark Olbrzyma. Gdy ten się przewalił, Alex z niego zeskoczyła. - A-Ale jak Ty to zrobiłaś!? - Krzyknął z zapytaniem, zszokowany chłopak. - Jak?... Sama nie wiem... Zmysł bitewny... - Powiedziała, poprawiając sobie włosy. - Ta... Zmysł bitewny... - Powiedział nie dowierzając nadal lekko, po czym dalej ruszyli. Chłopak opowiedział podczas wędrówki dziewczynie, jak się tu znalazł i o swoim niewolnictwie, jak i o kimś kto mu pomógł się z tego niewolnictwa wydostać. Lecz przyjemne pogaduszki przerwał dziwny dźwięk, który był o wiele szybszy niż zwyczajny chód Tytanów. A ten dźwięk wręcz trząchał lochami na prawo i lewo. - C-Co się dzieję? - Zapytał Mentalix. - A, bo ja wiem? - Odpowiedziała dziewczyna, razem z nim rozglądając się wokół lochów, zastanawiając się również skąd mógłby dobiegać ten specyficzny dźwięk. Lecz długo "poszukiwania" nie trwały, ponieważ nagle przez ściany przebił się Tytan. Ale taki inny. Nie chodził jak zwykłe Tytany. Czołgał się w szybkim tempie, goniąc obydwu, którzy nagle zaczęli uciekać. - A więc to stąd dochodził dźwięk! - Krzyknął Mentalix, uciekając. - Ale to dziwne! On jest szybszy niż pozostałe Tytany, nie? - Zapytała się Alex. - Ta, to dziwne... - Odpowiedział chłopiec po czym dalej uciekali. - Długo tak nie pociągniemy! - Nagle krzyknął, po czym czuł już praktycznie zęby Olbrzyma na swoim ciele, nagle się odwrócił i ujrzał jego twarz przed swoją, gdy Tytan otwierał już "paszczę" z zamiarem zjedzenia Mentalixa i nagle próbował ją zacisnąć, ten wyciągnął złamany Miecz który wziął wcześniej i włożył Tytanowi go między zęby, dzięki czemu Wielki potwór nie mógł zamknąć "paszczy", Mentalix upadł na ziemię ale po chwili się podniósł i dalej uciekał. W końcu Tytan zniszczył Miecz, próbując zgryźć go po czym dalej gonił dwójkę. Nagle Alex się zatrzymała, szybko zrzuciła kilka pochodni ze ścian na ziemię, tworząc tym samym granicę po między nimi a Tytanem. Potem obaj weszli do kolejnego "pomieszczenia" w lochach, gdzie po nie długiej przechadzce zauważyli jakiegoś dorosłego człowieka. - Co wy tu robicie? - Spytał się ich człowiek, lekko się chwiejąc. - ja to załatwię, ty odciągaj jego uwagę. - Powiedział Mentalix szeptem do Alex, która zaczęła gadać z mężczyzną, a Mentalix zakradł się za niego, po czym dość mocno uderzył go rękojeścią Miecza. - On... Zemdlał?... - Zapytała się dziewczyna. - Tak... Gość był pijany... Przez najbliższy czas się nie obudzi, chodź! - Powiedział Mentalix po czym dalej ruszył a dziewczyna za nim, po chwili dalszego chodu zauważyli coś w rodzaju dziury na górze i wokół wszędzie wodę. - Ahaha! Przecież to ten kratek utworzony przez "Odmieńca"! - Krzyknął Mentalix. - Chodź, musimy się jakoś wspiąć na górę, za pomocą mieczy... - Powiedział, po czym obaj wbili w tym samym czasie miecze i zaczęli się wspinać. Ponieważ nie mieli dwóch mieczy musieli się wspinać tak: Raz mieczem, szybki podciągnięcie drugą ręką i znów wbicie miecza. I tak cały czas, po chwili wspinaczki, zaczął roznosić się kolejny dziwny dźwięk... Znajomy już tej dwójce... Nagle zjawił się ten sam czołgający Tytan co wcześniej i zaczął się wdrapywać po kraterze by dosięgnąć dwójkę osobników. Nagle Alex odbiła się od "ściany" krateru z mieczem i wędrowała na dół z ostrzem, po czym nagle mieczem zaatakowała słaby punkt Tytana, przecinając go na pół, gdy Tytan się przewracał Alex szybko po nim wbiegła, wybiła się i wbiła ostrze znów w ścianę krateru. Dalej się wspinając jak gdyby nigdy nic. Po jakimś czasie obaj się wspięli i wyszli z krateru, będąc na ziemi. - No więc... Tutaj się rozstajemy nie? - Zapytał się Mentalix. - Ta... W pewnym sensie... Kiedyś jeszcze się zobaczymy, jestem pewna. - Odpowiedziała, po czym obaj poszli w swoją stronę... Oddział Stacjonarny* - Oddział czerwonych, którym głównym obowiązkiem jest chronienie Murów przez Tytaniami, dobrze się posługują strzelbami ale w walce bezpośredniej z Tytanami też są nieźli. To be continued xd Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Anime